King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah is a kaiju from the Godzilla movie franchise. He first appeared in the 1964 movie, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser vs King Ghidorah * Frieza vs. King Ghidorah * King Ghidorah vs. Giratina (Abandoned) * Ghidorah vs. Gyaos (Completed) * Hydreigon vs King Ghidorah * King Dedede VS King Ghidorah (Completed) * Palkia vs. King Ghidorah * King Ghidorah vs Ridley * King Ghidorah vs Smaug (Completed) * Wither Storm vs King Ghidorah * King Ghidorah vs Zetton (Completed) * Destoroyah vs. King Ghidorah As Anime King Ghidorah * Ghidorah vs Galactus (Ongoing) With Someone Else * Godzilla and Kong vs. Destoroyah and King Ghidorah Battles Royale * Godzilla's Heavy Hitters Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agumon (Digimon) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * GOLB (Adventure Time) * Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Megatron History Long ago, the insectoid Garogan race mastered the technology to genetically engineer docile life forms such as the microwave sensitive Dorats for companionship. But being a war-oriented race, the Garogan used atomic energy to create multi-headed weapons of mass destruction called Ghidorahs. Two of these three known Ghidorahs that would plague Earth in the future were given to the people of Planet X for their use in eliminating life on planets ideal for colonizing, one particular Ghidorah was sent via meteor to wipe out all life on Venus. One other planet Ghidorah also attacked at the time was Earth, having slaughtered a majority of life existing during Cretaceous period. As a consequence, by the time it was called back to Planet X, Ghidorah used the absorbed life energies of its victims to evolve into a more powerful form: King Ghidorah. Death Battle Info Background * Species: Extraterrestrial Three-Headed Dragon * Is Godzilla's arch-enemy * Height: 140 meters * Weight: 70,000 metric tons/ 210,000 tons * Alternate Identity: Mecha King Ghidorah * Alternate Names: Grand King Ghidorah, Monster Zero, The One Who Is Many, The Devil, The Death Song Of Three Storms, & Gidrah * Was the inspiration of mythical creatures like the Hydra and Rainbow Serpent * People somehow can't decide on how to pronounce his name Weapons * Gravity Manipulation * Fireballs (Cretaceous King Ghidorah) * Gravity Beams * Flight * Regeneration * Absorbs electricity * Constrictive necks * Hurricane winds from wings * Energy Absorption * Energy Shield * Prehensile tails * Magnetic Field * Electricity Manipulation * Immune to the Oxygen Destroyer * Anti-Gravity Flight (Mecha King Ghidorah) * Time Travel (Mecha King Ghidorah) * Capture Cables (Mecha King Ghidorah) * Super Gravity (Godzilla Anime) * Interdimensional Travel (Godzilla Anime) * Space-Time Manipulation (Godzilla Anime) * Intangibility (Godzilla Anime) Mecha King Ghidorah In a potential future where Godzilla killed it, ripping its middle head off, Ghidorah's preserved body is found by the people of Earth's far future and converted into a cyborg with a robotic head that can be controlled via docked time ship. Possessing time travel abilities, Mecha King Ghidorah can fire a laser triple beam from its middle head, achieve antigravity flight, fire gravity beams, use a machine claw mounted on the chest module to grab and drag opponents. Feats * Has been able to hold its ground against multiple kaiju, multiple times. * Defeated Godzilla as Mecha King Ghidorah. * A weaker King Ghidorah survived Godzilla's atomic breath which easily killed it's fellow Guardian Monsters. * Easily defeated Rodan. * Destroyed the Cryog homeworld * Kiryu fires its' full arsenal into King Ghidorah though all it accomplished was making it more annoyed than hurt. * Completely extinguished life on Venus and most on Cretaceous Earth's each in one day. * Traveled at MFTL speeds * Destroyed a Biollante-King Ghidorah Hybrid * Destroyed the United Earth immigration vessel; Aratrum (Godzilla Anime). * Tanked Zone Fighter's full payload which has easily annihilated other monsters. * Killed Mothra. * One of Godzilla's most famous and recognizable enemies, his most recent incarnation is even counted as a rival Alpha having fought Godzilla for countless millennia. *Caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. *In their first fight he easily defeated Mothra Leo, who was able to previously defeat Desghidorah *Devastated Washington D.C. *Lifted the 99,634 Ton Godzilla all the way up to the stratosphere and dropped him. *Assumed control of the titans, including Rodan. *Survived the blast of the oxygen destroyer without a scratch, leaving Godzilla fatally wounded. *Withstood two thermonuclear pulses from Fire Godzilla, his strongest form yet, before dying. *Destroyed the Exif Homeworld (Godzilla Anime) Weaknesses * Lost to Godzilla in 8 separate films * Was killed by Mothra Leo twice in the same film * His heads and lighting blasts are chaotic; they tend to attack randomly rather than focusing on a target. ** However, this isn't a big issue within the Monsterverse. * Shocked into unconsciousness by Mechagodzilla * Regeneration does take time * Is not as mobile underwater which was exploited by Godzilla and most likely would've been killed him if the Oxygen Destroyer hadn't intervened * Each of its heads has their own personality which can cause them to sometimes fight amongst themselves * Can be overwhelmed by multiple monsters * Its center head was decapitated by Gigan * More often than not needs to be mind-controlled (as shown when he got severely confused after he got separated from the Xilians in Invasion of Astro Monster, the Nubulans in Godzilla vs Gigan, and the Futurians in GvsKG) * Is immobile and defenseless if its pilot is incapacitated (Mecha-King Ghidorah) * To exist in another dimension Ghidorah requires a guide if the guide is destroyed then King Ghidorah will be subjected to the laws of that reality thus is vulnerable (Godzilla Anime) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with multiple incarnations Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Cyborg Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Dragon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:MonsterVerse Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reptiles Category:Royal Combatants Category:Space explorers Category:Supervillains Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Old Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains